


Rise of Ren (Sequel AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Actual reasons for Luke to leave and to try to kill Ben, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ben Solo Betrays the First Order, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Consent, Consent Issues, F/F, F/M, Female Knights of Ren, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Horny Teenagers, I promise, Jedi Ben, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Leia Organa Ships It, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, M/M, Male Knights of Ren, Not stupid Luke from the sequels, Really long chapters and long update times, Redeemed Ben Solo, Secret Relationship, Slow burn romance inside, Soft Ben Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Dorks, Time Travel, Underage but still consent involved, i swear it was just one scene just skip it, like you'll get a warning before the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Luke Skywalker has a daughter named after his mother who is very attached to her big cousin Ben.A long life and story of love, deceit, lies, and learning that not all attachments can lead you to the Dark Side and that some can help you turn to the Light.Every action has an equal opposite reaction...
Kudos: 3





	Rise of Ren (Sequel AU)

Warning that this book takes place right before and after Grogu comes to the temple. In this version Ben was taken into Luke's care at the age of four. Luke also had a daughter, as he didn't know if there would be any more force sensitive children left in the universe to carry on the legacy of the Jedi. Obviously this is later proven false and yes, I know Jedi aren't supposed to have children due to emotional attachments, but I like to think that Luke is more of a grey Jedi willing to do what it takes to save the Jedi order.

This book will be long and may not be finished for years, but that's okay. I'm willing to put the effort in. It may end up being over 300k words long, so if you want a long fic this is for you. I plan for SUPER long chapters. When I mean long, I mean 10k-20k word chapters. Expect multiple scenes per chapter and a change in POV often.

This book is entirely based on the Knights of Ren and what I wish they were in canon. Most of what I've depicted is my own interpretation of what COULD HAVE been, not WHAT IS. Canon is debateable because I don't like the sequels' version of Luke and Ben.

Heavy spoilers for the Mandalorian if you haven't watched that. Sorry, I won't skip over that.


End file.
